Mobile devices are ubiquitous in our modern world. Mobile devices include handheld computers, phones, e-tablets and other similar devices. Mobile devices have a display screen and a user interface (for example, a touch-screen and/or keypad). Users are able to conduct various activities with mobile devices, including receiving and sending text and messages, video display and game playing. Mobile devices can be furnished with a variety of cords, including ear pieces, power cords, accessory linkages and other cords. These cords can become a nuisance if left unwrapped and get easily knotted together or lost. Conventional cord wrapping accessories for mobile devices are typically an extra item that must be carried separately and pulled out in order to wrap cords, or they are attached to the device in such a way that adds bulk when not in use.
Mobile devices are by their nature small and easily handheld. Positioning the device to be used during work or pleasure activities creates a host of problems and employment of ad hoc props and attachments. Conventional mounting devices require a case or a platform on which the mobile device rests. These mounting devices rely on suction cups to mount devices on various surfaces, adhesives or other attachment systems. These mounting devices are easy to forget, adding time to what is ordinarily a simple task of organizing/wrapping/storing cords, and often provide only one function. Products that don't move with the mobile device (e.g., can be attached to a handheld phone) are something extra to remember and carry. Those products that do attach to the mobile device to provide functionality add bulk, even when not in use, and are not easily removable.
Tangled accessory cords can be a problem; including earbud/headphone cords, charging cords, and other wires. Another problem is not being able to see a mobile device's screen properly due to improper viewing angle relative to the screen, especially with overhead lighting. There is a need for an improved mobile device accessory that can provide a mobile device accessory, mount and cord wrap, either with or without a case.
The mobile display screen can be difficult to view in certain light conditions. Users are sometimes forced to prop the device in order to view the display while engaged in activities. One popular mechanism for holding the mobile device upright is a kickstand, an accessory or an attachment that props up a mobile device up so it stands and the user is not holding it upright.
It is therefore desirable to have an accessory that can organize the mobile device cords and thereby minimize tangles and loss. It is further desirable to provide a device that can organize the cords and function as a versatile kickstand and mounting accessory that can hold a mobile device upright and transition to provide an attachment to a wall or other vertical surface.